Suicidal (Fiolee)
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Cake has died, Marshall has disappeared, and Gumball is always busy. Fionna can't take it anymore. She tries to kill herself only to be saved just in time. Will she try again? Sequel will be coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Gumball's POV)

I was concerned. Fionna has been in her house for a week. What if she...no. She'd never. I called Marshall. "Yello?" He answered. "Where are you?" I asked. "Been in Nightosphere for a year." He said. 'That's where he went.' "Fionna freaked. She didn't know where you went. Wait...a year?!" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "You...haven't heard then." I said. His voice turned soft. "What?" He asked. "Cake died. Fionna's pretty messed up about it. I don't know if she's even still..." I trailed off.

(Marshall's POV)

I hung up and grabbed my things. "Mom, gotta go. Emergency." I said. She nodded and I left. I ended up at my home. I dropped everything, grabbed my ax, and flew to Fionna's place. I noticed the door was open so I walked in. Glass was everywhere. I stepped around it. "Fi?" I called. I went to her fridge and noticed a lot of expired food. 'Has she been eating?' I started walking upstairs to her room. I saw a trail of blood seeping under the door. I opened it quickly to see her floor covered in blood. I smelled the air. 'Her blood.' Then I saw a note on her bed.

'It's too much. I can't do this anymore. I want to die. It's my only way out. My sister is dead. My best friend disappeared. I am alone. I don't care how I die but it needs to end. Goodbye.' "No, no, no! Fi?! Where are you?! Don't do it!" I yelled around the house. I heard a thump. 'A body.' I ran to the bathroom where I heard the noise. I saw her unconscious on the floor. Her hand held a empty pill bottle. "No! Fi! Stay with me!" I yelled. She was breathing heavily. "You're gonna be okay. Trust me." I told her. I saw a blinking light an realized it was a camera. I turned it off and then I picked her up bridal style. I started running to Gumball's place. I pounded in the door. He opened the door and gasped. "Is she..." I checked her pulse and shook my head. "Overdose." I gasped. He nodded and took her body. Then he closed the door.

A WEEK LATER

(Fionna's POV)

Gumball saved me. I didn't want to be saved. And now I was back home. Alone for now. I could try again. Then someone knocked on my door. "Go away." I mumbled. I crawled under my covers. The person opened the door. "Fi?" He called. 'Marshall?' I quickly sat up. It was him. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're...alive?" I asked. He nodded. "I was in the Nightosphere when Gumball told me Cake died and you were not coming out of your house. I found you in the bathroom." He said. 'He saved me.' I scowled at him.

"I didn't want to be saved." I said. He sighed. "Fi. You are an incredible girl. Why would you want to end your life?" He asked. I sighed. I pulled up my long sleeve shirt to reveal cuts. A lot of cuts. I pulled down my knee socks to reveal more. "These were from before Cake died. I was already depressed." I said. "Why?" He asked. A tear fell from my eye. "I thought you had died. I couldn't lose my best friend. Then your face began appearing everywhere I went. There are other reasons too. I couldn't adventure. I started staying here alone while Cake went to Monichromicorn's place. I cut everyday and I struck a vein one day. Cake came and saw me bleeding out and started running me to Gumball when a giant rock came tumbling down a hill. She couldn't dodge it in time. She threw me and she got crushed. Someone found us but it was too late for her." I said.

I suddenly burst into tears. He came over to hug me. I cried into his chest. "Please don't try it again." He said quietly. "I can't...do it alone..." I said. "Tell me where everything is and I'll lock it up. I'll come and stay with you everyday." He said. I nodded and stood. I opened my drawer to reveal multiple bottles of pills, rat poison, knifes, and ropes to hang myself. I couldn't control myself and he knew what was about to happen. He lunged at me just as I grabbed the knife. I was about to thrust it into my chest but he grabbed my hand and held it.

I couldn't move it any closer to my body. "Just let me! Stop keeping me here! I want to GO!" I screamed. He held tight. "Fi. Please. Don't do this." He said quietly. I suddenly felt different. I dropped the knife and it fell with a clatter. I shook and didn't feel Marshall as he hugged me. 'I will do it. I will kill myself. You can't stop me. I can't even stop myself.' He held me for a long time. I started drifting off in his arms. He noticed and picked me up. "I'm taking you to my place. You can sleep if you want." He said. I nodded and snuggled into his arms.

Soon we were there. He laid me on his bed. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He said. I couldn't fight it as darkness overcame me.

(Marshall's POV)

She fell asleep and I got to work. I flew to her home and hid everything that she could use to harm herself. Then I did the same at my place. I called Gumball. "She's asleep at my place. She had a drawer full of things to kill herself with and she almost stabbed herself in front of me. I hid everything in my home and hers that she'll use to hurt herself. I say you do the same." I said. "When she wakes, tell her I want to see her. After she woke from the overdose, she stormed off." He said. "Sure. I gotta go. Bye." I hung up.

I went to check on her. She sleeps hard so I went and pulled off her shirt. Cuts were all over her arms and stomach. I put it back on her. Her hair was longer now and she didn't wear her hat anymore. She was 16. I left on her 15th birthday. Gumball threw her a party and i went. Before leaving I hugged her for a while.

Now I come back to see her like this. She looked starved. Then I remembered she hadn't eaten. I sighed and sat by her. About an hour passed and she woke up. She groaned and stretched. "First time I've slept in weeks." She said with a sigh. I looked down and she grabbed my hand. "Hey. Look at me." She said. I did. "I'm still the same Fionna. Nothing changed between us. You're still my best friend. Remember? We're tight like girly jeans? I'm not different." She said. I sighed. She was different. "Gumball wants to see you." I said. "Can you come? Please?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fionna's POV)

I was starving. We were about to leave and my stomach growled. 'I was afraid if that.' He stared at me as I held my stomach in pain. He started coming over to me. "I'm fine. Let's go." I said quickly. "Fi. Just eat." He said. "I said I'm fine!" I yelled. He got quiet. I wasn't fine. 'When was the last time I ate? Two weeks ago? Yes.' As an adventure, my body has gotten used to going long periods of time without food.

Otherwise, I'd be dead. He sighed. He grabbed an apple. I stared at it then shook my head and walked out of the door. I didn't realize how weak I was until I stepped outside. I instantly collapsed. He ran to me. I blew my hair from my face and grabbed his hand to stand.

"Are you sure-" He trailed off when I groaned in pain. My stomach was killing me. I was dehydrated, starving, and really weak. "Let's get you to Gumball's. Get on my back." He said dropping his umbrella. "But the sun?" I asked. He grabbed a bottle and drank some. "Potion from Gumball. I can go in the sun for hours." He said. I nodded and got on his back. He started walking and I began drifting off. Then his phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Hey." He said. "Hey is Fionna with you?" Gumball asked. I relaxed my breathing so he thought I was asleep. "She's on my back but she's sleeping. Speaking of, can you make her her favorite food?" He asked. "What is it? And why?" Gumball asked.

"She hasn't eaten or drank anything in weeks and she refused to eat at my place. Her fav food is Meat Loaf." He said. I smiled. 'He remembered.' "Oh. Oh my god. I'll make it right away. How long before you get here?" He asked. "About half an hour walking but 15 minutes flying." Marshall said. "Okay. Please walk. Also...is Fionna going to be okay? Are you helping her? I'm not the best when it comes to this. Can you help her?" Gumball asked. Marshall sighed. "Honestly? She doesn't want help. She's determined to die. I don't want her to hate me but I don't want her to die either." Marshall said. I smiled and began drifting off to sleep.

20 MINUTES LATER

(Marshall's POV)

We were close now. Fionna was talking in her sleep. "No. Stop. Please." She grumbled. Now she was screaming. I ran for cover in the forest and laid her on the floor. "NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! MARSHALL! MARSHALL!" She yelled. I shook her awake. Her eyes shot open and she stared into my eyes. She shot up and hugged me. She sobbed into my back. I hugged her back and shushed her. "I'm fine. I'm right here." I said quietly. She wouldn't move. "Fi. You okay. Want to talk about it?" I asked. She didn't answer. I tried to pull away but she tensed. "No. Don't leave me." She said.

She hugged me tighter. I called Gumball. "Change of plans. Can you send a car to get us?" I asked. He agreed and soon a car came. Peppermint Maid drove it. The back was separated from the front so we could talk. Fionna's heartbeat was quick. "You gotta let me go so we can get in okay?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and stood. I helped her in and then I got in. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What happened?" I asked. Her breath shook on the way out. "I...had a dream. You...were murdered...right in front of me. It seemed so real." She said. I sighed. I heard as her heartbeat slowed drastically and she froze. "Fi?" I asked. Suddenly, she fainted.

15 MINUTES LATER

(Fionna's POV)

I groaned. I opened my eyes to see two blurry figure staring down at me. "Fionna, you passed out from dehydration and starvation." One figure said. "Fi, you need to eat." The other figure said. I squinted and realized the figures were Gumball and Marshall. I turned my head and saw I was laying on the floor in the castle. "Fine. I'll eat since you all want me to live so badly." I said. They looked sad but helped me up. My sleeve fell and Gumball saw my cuts. "Fionna-" "I'm fine." I said pulling it back down. He led my to the dinning area. I saw a feast of chicken, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and more and in the middle was meatloaf.

Gumball pulled out my chair and I sat. Marshall sat at my side and Gumball sat across from me. "Fionna, I wanted to talk to you about...recent events." He said. I turned as tears came to my eyes. I looked down to see my plate filled with food. I grabbed a piece of bread and ate it. Marshall smiled. "Fine. Go. What do you want to know?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. I sighed. "I thought Marshall was dead, I never saw my sister, you were always busy, and I'm younger than almost everyone I know. I'm alone. Then Cake died. Being the last human isn't a blessing, it's a curse. If Marshall is hurt, 99% of the time, it isn't fatal. You always just put more gum on yourself when you're injured. And Cake...she never got hurt. I am like a baby that has to be watched. Or else I hurt myself." I said.

"Fionna I had no idea." Marshall said. I stood. "Of course you didn't! You left me without saying goodbye! ONLY CAKE UNDERSTOOD!" I screamed. Tears fell. "See? Without her, I'm a mess." I said. It was true. I had never shown so much emotion until now. I stood and went to the bathroom.

(Marshall's POV)

I sighed as she left. "Oh glob." I said into my hands. I heard clattering in the bathroom. She was looking for something to hurt herself with. "Don't worry. All weapons and medicine have been removed." I heard water running. "She's going to drown herself." I said quickly and I ran to the bathroom. The water had stopped. I pounded in the door. "Fi! Please stop!" I screamed. I heard nothing. Then I heard water splash and her gasp. 'She can't stay under.' I heard her try again. "Gumball! Where's the keys?!" I yelled. She came up again. "No! Marshall stop! I don't need this!" She yelled. I started beating down the door. Finally it broke. She was halfway out a window. I grabbed her arms just as she fell.

I pulled her in. "MARSHALL!" She yelled angrily. She pushed me. "Let me make my own decisions." She said quietly. "Fionna, I can help you. Give me a month. If you still want to, I won't stop you." I said. She breathed heavily and finally she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Fionna's POV)

I panted. I couldn't drown myself and Marshall kept me from jumping out the window. He grabbed my hand and I felt tingles. I pretended it was nothing and followed him back to the table. Gumball was on the phone. "She's trying to hurt herself! I need the key to the bathroom!" He yelled into the phone. 'He's talking about me.' Marshall cleared his throat. Gumball turned and quickly wiped a tear. "She's okay?" He asked. Marshall nodded and I tried to hide the gash on my head from trying to hit my head on the faucet. I put my hair in front of it. Gumball suddenly came and hugged me.

I breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get like this." I said quietly. Marshall went to sit outside. I wasn't hungry after that. All I ate was a bite of bread. He forced me to eat more while trying to distract me by talking about things I loved. I faked a smile whenever he looked at me. I was used to acting. I always acted like I was fine when Cake came from Monochromicorn's house. "Fionna, are you tired?" Gumball asked. I didn't notice I was falling asleep. I looked up at him and yawned. "No. Continue. I'm good. I slept on the way here for a half hour and for another hour at Marshall's house." I said. He crossed his arms. "How much sleep have you gotten in the last two weeks?" Gumball asked. I looked down. "An hour and a half." I sighed. "Fionna, go home with Marshall. Get some sleep." Gumball said. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I said before walking out.

I went outside to find Marshall sitting on the porch with his face in his hands. I sat next to him. He looked up. "Ready to go Fi?" He asked. "Can I go to my house? I'm not going to try to kill myself again. I made you a promise." I said. He hesitated. "Please? I want to be alone. Oh I know!" I said. I pulled out a small monitor. "It was Cake's. It's a portable heart monitor. It works like a normal one. You'll know I'm dying if it slows down too much to be safe." I said. He smiled and nodded. He tuned it on. I heard the steady beat of my heart. I loved to play with this when I was depressed. I would want to die by holding my breath so I'd turn it on and hold it. I'd listen to my heart beat faster and faster until I breathed. Once, I held my breath too long and my heart went fast and then suddenly went so slow and I passed out. Cake wasn't there to help me.

"Fi?" Marshall asked. I looked up. He looked worried. "Go get some rest." He said. I nodded and started walking. I remembered to turn and yell bye but he was gone.

(Marshall's POV)

I couldn't leave her alone. I turned invisible. I had to use a lot of energy to do it so I couldn't fly. It was only to be used when I have no injuries or I'm calm. I followed her home. I went inside with her. She sat on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Then she sobbed. She kept crying until her body couldn't tale anymore crying. She sat up and gasped. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Her breaths were heavy. She couldn't breathe but she tried anyways. She ran and stuck her head into the dish water. Then she came up and gasped.

She coughed onto the floor. She breathed normally now. She stood slowly. She pulled out a paper. It said to Marshall. She began to read it aloud. "Hey Marsh. It's been a week since my 15th birthday. I wanted to know if you wanted to go adventuring. Gumball told me you weren't coming back but I don't believe him. Talk to me. From Fionna." She said. She had never sent it. She pulled out her Video Diary. She began recording her face. "Hey Diary. I just came home from Gumball's hospital today. The attempt didn't work. Marshall saved me. I tried again today with a knife but he stopped me again. Then I tried to drown myself but I couldn't keep my head under. I tried to hit my head on the faucet but...nope. Lastly, I jumped out a window only to be saved by Marshall. He cares. So does Gumball. But...I want someone to be there for me. Cake was always with Monochromicorn since I turned 15. Marshall had disappeared and Gumball was always busy. Well I gotta go to bed. Goodnight." She stopped recording and then left upstairs. I waited until she fell asleep before going into the Diary. I pulled up the entry from her birthday.

Fionna showed up looking normal. Plump but with a figure and with her sparkling blue eyes and a huge smile. "My birthday party just ended. I wanted to show you my beat friend ever! Marshall! Come here!" I came. "Say hi!" She said. I stared at the camera. "Hey Fi, you still use this thing?" I asked. She punched me lightly. "Do something cool." She said. I shrugged. "Okay how about this?" I asked before kissing her cheek. She turned bright red. I rolled my eyes and left. The camera turned off. That was meant to be a "I'll see you later" kiss not a "I love you" kiss. I sighed.

I went to a week later. She looked tired and tears were coming from her eyes. "Marshall...has disappeared. They say he's dead. So this is dedicated to him. I love you bro. Thanks for all you did. Hopefully I see you again in the 50th Dead World. Goodbye Marshall Lee." She said. She cried a little before turning it off. I went to another week later. She looked tired and hungry. "Hey. I wanted to show you something." She said. She moved the camera back so her full body showed on the camera as she stood. "I'm done in this world. I don't want to live. What's keeping me here? Cake. I love her so much and she is the only one who understands. If something were to happen to her...I hope that doesn't come." She said. She pulled off her shirt to reveal cuts and burns.

"Self harm. It is the best way to stop depression for a little while. Knifes for cutting, fire for burning." She said. Then she started crying. "You know what? Cake can't keep my here at this point! I'M FUCKING DONE!" She yelled. She ran off screen and came back with a rope. She tied it to the ceiling and left a loop. 'Holy crap.' "I love you Cake. I love you Gumball. I love you Marshall." She said. She climbed on a chair and put her head in the rope. Then she tightened it. She gulped before kicking away the chair. "Fionna?" I heard Cake say from downstairs. Fionna gasped and hung. Then she froze. Cake ran upstairs. "BABY NO!" She yelled. She ripped the rope off of Fionna and caught her limp body. Fionna wasn't breathing. Cake gave her CPR. Then Fionna coughed and her entire body shook. Cake hugged her and sobbed. Fionna stayed still. Cake saw the camera and turned it off.

I put it on the day of Cake's death. Fionna had tears falling down her face and her body was skinny. She took the camera to the bathroom. She gasped. She spoke as she wrote. "It's too much. I can't do this anymore. I want to die. It's my only way out. My sister is dead. My best friend disappeared. I am alone. I don't care how I die but it needs to end. Goodbye." She left the note on her bed and returned to the bathroom. She dug and found a bottle of pills. She ate them all. She choked. Then I heard my voice. "No, no, no! Fi?! Where are you?! Don't do it!" I yelled. "Marshall?" She asked weakly. Then she collapsed. I ran in and saw that her hand held a empty pill bottle. "No! Fi! Stay with me!" I yelled. She was breathing heavily. "You're gonna be okay. Trust me." I said. I turned off the camera.

I was stunned. She tried to kill herself before. But if Cake knew, why did she continue to leave Fionna alone? I quietly went upstairs. She slept with a pained look. I sat by her bed. It worried me that she looked in pain so I looked at her. She looked unharmed but she groaned in her sleep. She was hot and sweating. 'Fever?' She moaned and kicked off the covers. I got an icepack and placed it on her head. She gasped in her sleep. She was pale and she shook. I shook her awake. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room and then her eyes focused on me. She suddenly got nervous and she sat up. "What are you doing in here?" She asked quickly. 'What did she do?' She suddenly ran to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up from her room. She came back. "What did you eat?" I asked. She shook her head and acted innocent. "I think I'm just sick." She said. She almost passed out but I shook her. "What? Huh? Sorry. I'm kind of...tired." She said. I ripped the covers off her bed to reveal dozens of bottles of cold medicine. She sighed. "This one wasn't suicide I swear! I just wanted to get to sleep quickly!" She yelled.

I sighed. "You can't be doing that! It could've killed you!" I yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I never-" I groaned loudly. "Are you trying to make me lose it?! I don't want to lose you! What don't you get about that?!" I screamed. The tears fell over her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. She kept crying. She suddenly stood and ran to the bathroom. She began banging her head on her mirror. I ran to her.

"Hey. Hey come on, stop." I said. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" She yelled before smashing her head into the mirror. It shattered and she screamed as glass flew. I shielded her eyes and felt glass fall all over us. She started crying again and sat on the floor. Glass stuck out of her head and her arms. The ones in her head were deep. "M-marshall!" She sobbed and I hugged her. "Shh. I'm here." I said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Marshall's POV)

Fionna was still in my arms. She was awake and I had pulled the glass out of her forehead. She didn't want to let me go. She wasn't crying anymore. "Fionna. I'm not mad." I said. She didn't move or respond. "I was just concerned." I said. Still no answer. I sighed. "Fionna...I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died." I said. "Marsh?" She finally asked. "Hmm?" I asked. She paused. "Do you love me?" She asked. I froze. 'Should I tell her?' "In what way?" I asked quickly. "Like...boyfriend and girlfriend way?" She asked.

I avoided answering. "What makes you ask?" I asked. She sighed and pulled away. "You're the only one who has shown any care for me. Even after my first attempt, Cake still left me alone and Gumball just ignored it. When I tried again, you helped me and have been at my side every step of the way. You refuse to leave me alone out of fear of me hurting myself again. You care. Is that just a best friend thing?" She asked. I looked down. 'What of she doesn't like me back?' I sighed. I stared into her blue eyes. I suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to mines before crashing my lips into hers. She looked surprised but she kissed back.

I pulled away. "I don't know..." I answered. She looked heartbroken. "T-then why did you kiss me?!" She asked. I sighed. "I think I love you. But I'm not sure yet. Please understand." I said. She looked away. "You don't even KNOW if you like me. So why bother?" She said quietly. I touched her shoulder but she pulled away. "Fionna I-" "Get out." She said quietly. "W-what?" I asked stunned. "Are you mad?" I asked. She shook her head. "You...you confused me more than I already was. I need time to think." She said still looking away.

"You want me to leave or just stay downstairs?" I asked. "Downstairs. Now please go." She said. I nodded and floated downstairs. I heard a knock and opened the door. It was Gumball. "Hey, is Fionna here?" He asked. "She wanted to be alone." I said. He sighed. "I have an idea Marshall. To stop her from...you know." He said. I grabbed my umbrella and went outside. I closed the door and stood with him. "What is it?" I asked. "We send someone to kill her. She will be near death and realize that life is worth living." He said. It was a stupid plan but we had to try. "When? She's to weak right now." I asked. "In a week. I'll call you and you will take her out to go on a late night picnic. You will be captured." He said.

I nodded and went back inside. I heard Fionna scream. I went upstairs to see Fionna in the corner shaking and holding her arm in pain. I quickly went to her side. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes opened wide and she pushed me away. "Marshall run!" She yelled and I noticed the burn on her arm she was holding. 'Oh no.' I turned to see FP ahead of me. "Marshall is here? You lied to me!" He yelled throwing another fire ball. It hit Fionna's leg and she yelped and held it. "Hey leave her alone!" I said. He smiled. "I love her. I can't leave her alone. She will be mine whether she likes it or not." He said.

He threw fire at me and I groaned and hit the floor. "Marshall!" Fionna screamed. I heard her struggling and sat up to see her fighting him. She kneed him in his balls and he groaned. Her clothes had holes burnt into them but she didn't care. He smiled. "I've been working on a new move. It's called Burning Blackout. Goodnight Fifi." He said. He held a black fire ball. He approached her and she took some steps back. He grabbed her and put his arm around her neck in a head lock position. He pushed the fireball into her face. Her breaths slowed and I saw her eyes fluttering closed. I ran at him and he dropped her. She fell in my arms and I stared into her half open eyes. "Marsh..." She sighed before passing out.

(Fionna's POV)

He pushed the fire ball in my face. My body relaxed and I turned tired. Marshall ran to me as I fell and caught me. I couldn't stay awake now. "Marsh..." I said before his face disappeared.

1 DAY LATER

I woke up on a cold floor. Blood was smeared on the wall. It was words that read "You're Next." I started panicking. I don't know where he came from but Marshall came and hugged me. I was hyperventilating. "Breathe. Here." He said. He placed my head on his chest. I heard his heart beat. 'I didn't know vampire hearts beat.' "Listen to my heart to control yours. Breathe when I breathe to match my heart rate." He said. I put my hand on my own heart. It was quick. I listened and breathed when he breathed until my heart beat with his. "Okay. You can get up now." He said. I shook my head. "I want to stay with you." I said. 'What's wrong with me?! First sadness now fear? Why can't I control my emotions like I used to?' Then I got it. I sat up. "It's you." I said. "What's me?" He asked. "You are the reason I can't control my emotions. I never cried until YOU left. I never was lonely until YOU weren't there anymore. I never was scared until YOU came back to comfort me. I feel weird around you. It's you." I said.

He shrugged. Then FP walked in. I couldn't cower. I had to stay strong. "What do you want?" I asked. He came and slapped me in the face, hard. "Don't speak to me like that." He said. Marshall lunged at him but FP held out a bottle of holy water and threw it at Marshall. He hissed and fell. "Marshall!" I yelled. That was a mistake. "Oh I see. You didn't love me but you love him." He said. He grabbed Marshall and chained his arms to a wall. He did the same to me on the opposite wall. He typed in a code with six letters. Then a wall moved to reveal weapons.

He grabbed a bat. "Say you love me." He said calmly. I scowled. "Never." I said quietly. He swung at my stomach. I screamed in pain and couldn't breathe. Air suddenly rushed back into my lungs. "Tell me who you love." He said grabbing a knife. Marshall pleaded with his eyes for me to just give in. I didn't listen. "I love Cake. I love Gumball. Most of all I love Marshall with all my heart. I love everyone but YOU." I said loudly. He lunged at me and stabbing my thigh. I bit my lip until blood came from it.

He stabbed my arm too. Marshall looked away. "Come on Fionna. I know these hurt." He said. I looked up. "No weapon can hurt me like you hurt me with your words." I said quietly. He stopped and thought. "Fine. No weapon can hurt you like I do. Then I will hurt you without them." He said. 'Shit.' He put knife back and let the wall close. He punched me in the face twice. The punched me in the stomach and then kicked me in the stomach. He punched me in the face a few more times until blood emerged from my nose. "Say it." He said. I stayed silent and noticed Marshall looking worried.

He continued punching me and my eye was even bleeding now. I had bruises everywhere. He got angry. "Fine! This will make you say it!" He yelled throwing fire. My body was engulfed in flames and I screamed. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt. He had burned me before but not set me on fire. "Fionna! Leave her alone!" Marshall finally yelled. FP clenched his hand and the fire disappeared. I panted and sobbed. My whole body was burning. FP came to me. "I'll leave you for now. I'll be back." He said. He unlocked my chains and I fell to the floor. I couldn't move. I collapsed on the floor and breathed softly. "Marshall's chains will unlock once I leave the room so he can't try anything funny." He said leaving. Once the door closed I heard Marshall's chains unlock. I faced the wall and wanted to go to sleep but was trembling too much. He ran to me and I felt his hands grab mines.

He let go and stroked my hair softly. "Fionna, you're gonna be okay. I promise I will kill him." He said. I nodded. The door opened and I heard Marshall hiss. "I put some icepacks in that freezer over there. It's only to heal her quicker so I can torture her again." He said before leaving again. Marshall stood and got one. "Where does it hurt?" He asked. I slowly grabbed his hand and guided it to my chest. 'My heart. It's burned. He burned it with his hate.' He sighed. "I know he hurt you Fi. But I need to know where it hurts physically." He asked. I moved his hand to my stomach. He pushed the icepack down and I suddenly screamed.

Hot tears fell down my face. "Sorry. You tired?" He asked. I nodded. He ripped the curtain off the window and covered me with it. Then he gave me his shirt to use as a pillow.

1 HOUR LATER

He sat at the other wall and I tried to sleep but I couldn't without him. "Marsh." I said quietly. "Yeah?" I heard him say. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "Nah I was awake. What's wrong?" He asked. "I can't sleep." I said. He came and wrapped his arms around me and I felt warmer. He sung quietly in my ear. I turned so my head was on his chest. I listened to his heart. Strong and free. While mines was now weak and trapped. "I love you." I said. He kissed my cheek gently. I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Marshall's POV)

I woke and Fionna was on my chest and holding my hand tightly in her sleep. I smiled. I looked at the wall she was hung on and saw her blood staining the wall. I looked away. I needed blood or else I'd hurt her. I can go a couple day without blood but since I only drink red, I can only go about 2 days. I haven't had red in about a day and a half. I sighed. There are three stages of my hunger. Stage one was when my hearing would increase so I could easily locate an animal by the rushing of blood and the beat of their heart.

It drove me crazy until they get to stage two. I would stay away from anything with blood in an attempt to not bite the animal but if they got to close, I would kill them. And stage three was when I had no more control over my hunger and I drank the blood of the animal. Right now the animal was Fionna and I was at stage one. Her heart beat steadily and her blood rushed quickly. I licked my lips and then shook the thought from my head. She squeezed my hand. "I'm not doing it." She mumbled. I stroked her hair. "I'm not jumping off." She mumbled. I stared at her in confusion. Then I heard her heart speed up and her blood rush faster. "You can't make me! I won't do it!" She yelled.

I read that you aren't supposed to wake people having nightmares. I had done it to her before and she almost had a heart attack. I couldn't help her. I set her on the floor and backed up. She was sobbing now. "Marshall! Stop him! No!" She screamed before waking up with a gasp. She panted and sobbed. I went and hugged her. Then my phone beeped. It was a text from Gumball. I had texted him that we'd been kidnapped yesterday. 'Is Fionna oky? This wasnt my plan. This is real. I hav ppl tracking u down as we speak. I hope u guys r oky. -Gumball' I replied. 'She's fine. We're fine. Idk where we r so I cant help. Plz come quick. He's hurting her. -Sexybeast' She cried into my chest. "H-he wanted me to...jump." She stammered.

"Jump?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Off a cliff. I refused because I didn't want to die anymore. He tried to push me off and you stood there watching. I called you but you didn't help and he pushed me. I hit the ground and woke up." She said with her eyes closed at the last line. I hugged her tighter. "I don't want to die anymore." She said and I smiled. Then the door opened. "I see you are healed." He said. I looked at her. He was right. 'They must be quick healing icepacks.' She hugged me tighter. "Don't let him hurt me." She whimpered. I scowled.

Look what he's done to her. He turned her into a weakling. And so has my mother for making me leave her and go to the Nightosphere. We changed her. Her strength left when I did. "I won't let him touch you." I said but I was unsure of myself. Flame Prince smiled. "Oh Fionna. You don't know how much I had to go through to get you here today. I had to go to the Nightosphere and kidnap Hannah Abadeer and get my shapeshifter friend to be her for a year. Then I had to make her get Marshall to go. After that I caused havoc around Aaa so Gumball would be too busy to notice you. I made sure that Monochromicorn had a date with Cake everyday. I watched you. I knew you were close to cracking and the day you attempted suicide with the rope, I came to get you but Cake got in the way and saved you. I had to make sure she was out of the way. I waited until you had to leave the house with her and I saw you cut yourself and started bleeding out. I pinpointed which route she'd take and beat you there. Then I saw her and had my chance. So I had to push that. Incredibly. Heavy. Boulder." He said.

Fionna stiffened. 'He killed Cake.' She was shaking now but not out of fear, out of anger. She ripped out of my arms and lunged at FP. She fell on top of him. She punched him in the face a couple of times before he could wrestle her. Now he was over her and holding her down. "Oh Fifi. I haven't finished my story." He said evilly. Tears were coming from Fionna's eyes but she was angry. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU ASS! YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!" She yelled. He slapped her. She was quiet now. He got off of her and chained her back on the wall. He did the same to me and I let him.

"I knew that would send you over the edge. So I waited until I saw you preparing the bathroom and tipped off Gumbitch by sending him a text saying you hadn't left your house. I knew he'd tell Marshall in time to save you. I didn't think you'd try again but you did. So I knew I had to kidnap you before you succeeded or my love would be dead. Now you are here." He said smiling evilly. Fionna scowled at him. "You bastard." She growled. He came and kissed her. She had no choice but to let him. When he finished Fionna threw up. He laughed. "Now tell me you love me." He said unlocking his weapons vault again. She scowled. "Or what? You hurting me doesn't make me say it." She said. He frowned and looked at me. "I know what will." He said walking towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Fionna's POV)

He went up to Marshall and I instantly tensed. "Leave him alone." I said with a wavering voice. 'Shit! I showed weakness!' He noticed. He grabbed a knife and held it at Marshall's neck. "Now Fionna, tell me you love me." He said. I stayed silent. He drove the knife into Marshall's leg and he yelled out. I winced. "Say it." He said. Marshall looked into my eyes and I knew he wanted me to say no. "Fuck you." I said. He shrugged and jammed the knife into his chest in the middle. I screamed.

"Stop it!" I cried. Marshall had his head down and coughed. Flame Prince walked to the weapons vault and grabbed a helmet. He put it on his head. "This gives me mind powers. I can do anything. Just say it Fionna." He said. I was about to but Marshall shook his head. I stayed quiet. Flame Prince held his hand up and the chains on Marshall unlocked. Marshall ran at him but Flame Prince clenched his fist. Marshall stopped. His back arched and he screamed. It was blood curdling. Tears came from my eyes as he fell on his knees and screamed. Tears were falling from his eyes and he wasn't breathing. He just kept screaming. I caved in. "I love you! I love you! Please stop!" I screamed as the tears fell.

My chains unlocked and Marshall collapsed. I ran to him and hugged him. He breathed heavily and didn't move. I cried into his back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you." I said quietly. Marshall shook in my arms and I knew he was in pain. Flame Prince was gone. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't mind the blood staining my clothes. Then Marshall collapsed in my arms.

4 DAYS LATER

(Marshall's POV)

I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes. I was on the floor and Fionna was next to me. She was sleeping and hugging me. My blood covered her clothes. My wounds were healed now but I was still in pain. If I could get to that helmet, I could get us out of here. I just needed Fionna to hold on. 'I don't want to die anymore.' I remembered when she said that. Was she lying? I shook her and she tightened her grip on me. I shook her awake and when her opened her eyes I felt horrible. They were bloodshot. 'She didn't sleep long and she's been crying.' She smiled and hugged me.

"How long has it been?" I asked her. "Four days. After Flame Prince left and I hugged you, you passed out. I stayed awake. He came a day later and said it was a side effect. I waited for you to wake up and I guess I fell asleep about an hour ago." She said. Her eyes watered and she looked weak. "There's something you're not telling me." I said. She sighed. "He..he said if you live...he'll torture us both until one of us...kills ourself." She said quietly. "You're leaving something out." I said suddenly afraid. She sighed. "I decided that it will be me...he left some things in her for us to use...I have poison coursing through my veins as we speak. It will take a few days to reach my heart but once it does, don't try to stop it." She said as tears ran down her face.

"You lied to me." I said as I felt myself breaking. "No I-" "You gave me a month! And you broke that promise! YOU LIED!" I screamed. She whimpered. "I-I..." She started. "YOU WHAT?!" I yelled. "I did it for you." She said quietly before bursting into tears. "What?" I asked. "I do want to die but this wasn't suicide. It was love. I love you and I don't want you to die." She said. I felt horrible. "Fi, I love you. And I don't want you to die. I have a plan to get is out but you now you might die before it happens." I said. Her eyes grew wide. "If you have a plan. Then I won't have to die." She said. "But it's too late. You're going to die anyways!" I said. She smiled and jumped up excitedly. "No! Gumball has an antidote! If you get us out of here in less then 3 days, we can get it!" She said. I smiled too. She suddenly kissed me. My eyes were wide. "I love you." She said quietly. I pulled away. "Okay, here's the plan." I said before messing with the wires on FP's camera to make it mute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Fionna's POV)

The plan was okay. I would get majorly injured in the process but Marshall said he'd make it up to me. Flame Prince walked in. He smiled and I noticed he had the helmet on. I smiled. "Fionna, we are at the next stage. You said you love me and now you must kiss me." He said. 'Marshall was right; he would try to kiss me next.' I shuddered at the thought of the step after kissing. I frowned at him. He shrugged before chaining us to our walls. "No more weapons, now I have a new technology." He said. I looked at Marshall with scared eyes.

(Marshall's POV)

She looked scared. Our plan was that he used weapons and maybe fire to hurt her. Then he's use the helmet when she refused and then she'd finally agree. She'd kiss him and then rip the helmet off his head. Fionna would then put it on and kill him. Then we'd leave. Now we had to improvise. I hope this "new technology" doesn't hurt Fionna too much or worse, spread the poison around.

(Fionna's POV)

Flame Prince pushed a button on a remote and a collar fell from the ceiling into his hand. He placed it on me. "Shocking collar. I will raise the level every time you refuse to kiss me. Level 10 will knock you out. Level 20 will kill you." He said. A tear fell from my eye. Marshall mouthed the words "Use same plan. Stop at Level 9 if possible." He said. I nodded. Flame Prince turned the dial to Level One. He pushed the button and I screamed as electricity went through my entire body.

My heart felt like it would explode. I gasped for air when it ended. "Well?" He asked. I shook my head as he turned the dial to Level 5. 'He's skipping.' He pushed it again and I felt like my body was on fire. My heart sped up and I knew it was at a deadly speed. Tears spilled from my eyes. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream and my body contorted. 'Don't move a lot! The poison!' I couldn't help it. "Stop! Leave her alone!" Marshall yelled. Flame Prince let the button go and I sobbed. My body shook and my vision blurred. My heart should not be this fast. That isn't good. "Fionna?" He asked. I noticed Marshall had broken one of his chains. He mouthed "I'm sorry." And I knew he wanted me to do it again.

"No!" I gasped. He turned the dial to Level 10. He pushed the button. My heart lurched and I couldn't breathe. I screamed. It felt like hours. He let go of the button and I heard him fall. I heard my now slow heartbeat in my ears and my eyes slowly closed and my body relaxed. I feel myself fall into Marshall's arms. "Fionna, we're getting out of here." Marshall said as I fainted.

(Marshall's POV)

He pushed the button and Fionna screamed. Tears fell from her eyes. I broke my other chain and removed Flame Prince's helmet and put it on me. I used the power to stop him. Then I noticed he was still shocking Fionna so I made him release and then I made his heart stop. He fell on the floor. My vampire hearing and blood lust made me hear her heartbeat. It was too quick to be healthy and then it became dangerously slow. Her eyes closed and she relaxed. I removed her from the chains. I picked her up bridal style. "Fionna, we're getting out of here." I said. She fainted.

I ran out the open doors and called Gumball. The phone was on my ear as I kept running with Fionna in my arms. Guards came out of nowhere and I saw Flame Prince among them. 'Crap, they revived him.' "You can't kill me! Put her down and I'll let you live." He said. I ran the other way and I heard them running after me. I tried to float but my lust was too strong. Stage 2. Then Gumball answered. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm being chased and I'm carrying Fi. I'm trying to find a way out. Is it morning?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "Crap. Okay they might chase me out so I'm going to try something that might kill me and Fionna. I've never tried it but I have no choice." I said. "What is it?" He asked as I turned a corner and felt Fionna stir. 'She's getting up.' Then I saw a closet. I ran in and locked the door. I put Fionna on the floor. "Where are they? FIND THEM!" Flame Prince yelled from outside.

"A portal. I can open it but I have to be outside. If I do it wrong, one of us, or both, may be seriously or fatally injured. It will drop us into the kingdom." I said. "Urgh." Fionna said. "Fionna is waking up. We're going to try it now. You might want to wait downstairs alone." I said before hanging up. I went to Fionna and shook her gently. "Fi, we gotta go. I know a way out but we might get hurt in the process." I said. She nodded and I helped her stand. She suddenly screamed in pain and the collar zapped her. 'He wants to hear her scream so he can find us.' I covered her mouth until it ended. She breathed heavily. "Marsh..." She gasped. I broke the collar off and her neck was red. She hugged me. Then I opened the door.

"There!" Someone yelled. We ran ahead and stopped. I had to say the spell in Greek. "Βοηθήστε μας αφήσει με γρήγορους ρυθμούς, να ανοίξει μια πύλη προς τον τόπο Gumball του." I said. That meant help us leave at a fast pace, open a portal to Gumball's place. A white and purple light shined and then a portal was there. Flame Prince suddenly appeared a few feet away from us. He through a blue fireball at us. Blue fireballs were the hottest and the most deadly. We jumped into the portal and I didn't see what happened to the fireball.

Then we were falling down to the palace floor. We hit the ground but it had been softened beforehand so it barely hurt. The portal closed. I turned on my side and saw Fionna curled into a ball holding her stomach. I went to her and faced her and Gumball did too. We kneeled and saw tears falling from her tightly closed eyes. "Fi? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly scared. Her hands shook as she moved them to show us her stomach. It was bleeding and it was burned. The fireball had hit her. I had to move because of the blood. "Dr. Popsicle! Bring a stretcher! Hurry!" Gumball yelled. Suddenly, the doctor came running down the stairs with a nurse. They gently put Fionna on the stretcher. She started groaning and holding her heart. "M-marshall!" She groaned. I came to her. She grabbed my hand. "T-the p-poison." She gasped. My eyes widened. "Gumball where is your poison antidote?" I asked. He searched his pockets and pulled out a syringe. "I always carry one. But you can't give it to her now. That can worsen her wound and kill her." He said

"Without it she can die, now!" I said. He nodded and Fionna panted. I jammed the needle into her heart. It wouldn't harm her; it would make the anti-venom spread quicker. I pushed it down and saw the liquid go into her. She breathed normally now. "Fi?" I asked. "D-drink... my blood...off of...your shirt... you need it." She said. I noticed that her blood and covered me. I heard her heart falter. Then she closed her eyes and her grip on my hand loosened. "I told you! Marshall she's bleeding out quicker now! Let her go so we can help her!" He yelled. I listened and let go. Then I remembered that she told me to drink her blood off of my shirt. I needed blood so I sucked it out of my shirt. I sighed before licking it off of my hands. 'I'm a monster.' I thought. I went home to get a change of clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Fionna's POV)

I was walking. I was wearing an all white fluffy dress. Urgh. Then I saw someone walking towards me. "Baby cakes?" She asked. Tears came to my eyes as I ran to the figure. I hugged her. "Cake! You're alive!" I sobbed. She hugged me back but then let me go. "No. Fionna, sweetie. This is the 50th Deadworld...you're dead." She said.

My eyes snapped open. I was sweating. It was just a dream. I looked up at the ceiling. It was pink. The bed I was in had pink bedsheets too. 'Gumball's room?' Suddenly, the door opened and light flooded in. I closed my eyes. "Let me check on her." Marshall said. "What's the point? She's DEAD!" Gumball yelled. "She's gonna wake up eventually. She isn't dead. It's only been a few hours." Marshall said. "IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS!" Gumball yelled. "Dude, calm the fuck down!" Marshall yelled. "Guys. Please stop screaming." I said. It was giving me a headache. They turned on the lights. Gumball came and hugged me. I winced and tears of pain came from my eyes.

My wound hurt like crazy. "Gumball, you're hurting her." Marshall said in a soft voice. Gumball pulled away quickly. My wound was nowhere near healed. It actually had gotten worse because of the poison antidote. "I apologize." Gumball said. "It's fine." I said. I looked at the clock. It read 8:09 pm. "How long was I out again? Three days?" I asked. They both nodded. "I suppose you'd like me out of your bed now? I can go home." I said. "No! Your wound is too severe. You can barely stand the pain as it is. Think of how much more painful it will be to walk. You can stay in the castle until you're better." He said. I didn't want to stay but I agreed. I just hoped that I wouldn't get too depressed.

"Is there a guest bedroom?" I asked. He nodded. "You need rest Fionna. I know you were out for three days but that wasn't sleep. It was a point where your brain was basically inactive. You need sleep." He said. "I'll go home then." Marshall said. "Can Marshall stay with me? You have duties and I need someone to...prevent future...um accidents." I said with tears in my eyes. I meant suicide and they knew it. Gumball's eyes widened and he nodded. They grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bed. I yelled as pain shot through me. I almost fell but Marshall held me up. I put my arms around their shoulder. I didn't want to be carried.

Every step felt like there were knives shooting through my body. My breathes came rapidly. "Almost there." Gumball said. We made it and I sat on the bed. "Okay, Marshall you are her caretaker for now. Everything needed to nurse her wound is over there and you know how to do it already. Change her bandages every two hours but make sure she's awake when you do so. I learned that Fionna has an old disease from before Aaa." Gumball said. "What is it?" I asked scared.

"I don't remember the name but it basically is when a heavy sleeper is disturbed by pain or woke during a nightmare, they can go into shock." He said. I nodded. "Marshall will have to bring you everything since you should be resting." Gumball said. I nodded. Marshall smiled. I smiled back. Gumball then left. I sighed. "I'm not tired right now." I said.

"Fi, remember you said you loved me? And I said it back?" Marshall asked. I nodded. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and nodded before kissing him on the lips. It felt like electricity was coursing through me. When we pulled away I smiled. "I have waited my entire life since I met you to do that." I said breathlessly. A dark gray splotch appeared on both of Marshall 's cheeks. 'Wait, did the vampire king just...blush?' I smiled. I was suddenly tired. I yawned. He turned off the lights. "Goodnight Fi." He said. He laid on the floor. "Wait. You can sleep with me. It's big enough." I said. "No, I can't." He said but I stood in pain. "Fionna, don't stand." He said. I walked slowly to him.

I grabbed his hand and stood him up. "Please?" I asked staring into his crimson eyes. He smiled. He floated us to the bed. I got in and he got in after. We went under the covers. "Goodnight Marsh." I said. Then I fell asleep.

(Marshall 's POV)

She fell asleep seconds after saying goodnight. In her sleep she snuggled in to me. She hugged me and laid her head on my chest. I smiled. "Marsh...I love you..." She mumbled. I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Fi." I said before falling asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

(Fionna's POV)

I woke to his voice. He sounded worried. "Fionna, please wake up." He said. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He had tears flowing down his face. He was over me and he was holding my shoulders. "Fi! You're okay." He sighed before pulling me into a hug. He sobbed into my back. 'Wait...Marshall never cries. What happened?' Gumball was at the door. He looked at me with relief. "Marsh, why are you crying? I was just sleeping." I said. He was quiet now. He was just hugging me.

"Fi, you stopped breathing. He thought you were dead. He didn't know how long you had been with oxygen. He said he got up to change your bandages and you wouldn't wake up. He noticed you were turning blue and you weren't breathing. I heard him yelling for me and when I came, he was doing CPR on you. I didn't do anything because I thought it was too late." He said. My eyes widened. 'I didn't know Marshall cared enough for me to cry if I died. If my death is too much for Marshall to handle, how can I kill myself? Could I do that to him?'

I sighed. Marshall finally let me go. He looked miserable. Another tear fell from his eye. I gently wiped it away and he smiled. "I thought I lost you." He said. I hugged him. 'Oh Fionna! Remember me? Your bad side? Just kill yourself. Only Marshall would suffer but he's immortal so he'd find another girl.' I gasped. "I'll leave you two." Gumball said. "I need to change your bandages. Take your shirt off." He said. I obeyed. My bra was stained with my blood but Gumball didn't have any to give me so i had to wear this one.

He pulled off my bloody bandage. Now I could clearly see my wound. It was a hole. It was deep but not deep enough to reach my organs. No wonder I almost died. 'But why'd I stop breathing?' "Fi?" Marshall asked. I looked up. "This part is gonna hurt, a lot. Okay?" He said. I nodded. He poured something on it and I screamed. Tears of pain rolled down my face. Then it was over. Fresh blood started coming out. "Sorry. Okay, arms up." He said. I listened. He wrapped a fresh bandage around the wound.

Gumball knocked. He came in halfway. "You guys okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled slightly when I saw him look at my bra and quickly look away. "Can I shower?" I asked. "Ummm. The bathroom is right over there but...Marshall would have to go in with you to help you shower. Unless you'd rather have a nurse do it." Gumball said. My eyes grew wide. 'Do I let my boyfriend bathe me?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Gumball's POV)

Fionna turned pale and her eyes grew wide when I suggested Marshall bathe her. "Umm..." She mumbled. Marshall avoided her eyes. "It's fine. Marshall 's going to see me naked eventually right?" Fionna said uneasily. "I've seen her naked before anyways..." Marshall mumbled. I knew he meant when she was very young. "Wait...are you guys dating?" I asked. Marshall smiled and floated upside down. "Aww, Gummy is jelly?" He asked. I laughed and pushed his face away. "No, I actually am happy for you guys." I said. I whispered in Marshall 's ear. "Keep her happy. Keep her breathing." I said. He nodded and flew over to her. She smiled. "I love you Gumball. You're the best big brother I could ask for." She said. I smiled. "Okay, I'll leave you guys to your...shower." I said. Then I left.

(Marshall 's POV)

"So, shower or bath? If it's a bath, I stay out of the tub. If it's a shower, I'd have to get in with you." I said. I was a little unsure of this. What if Fionna chose shower? Would she like what she saw? "Shower." She said. I smiled and nodded. I went to my bag and got Fionna some clothes. She slept over my house often when she was younger and I made it a habit to have pajamas and clothes ready for her. I grabbed some dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue V-neck. I got myself my Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some blue jeans. I put everything in the bathroom. I went back to see Fionna with a confused look. "Why do I need help in the shower?" She asked. "Oh, someone has to wash you because the place your wound is makes it extremely painful to stretch or bend down." I said. She nodded. "Don't worry, I wax." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't." I replied. She laughed and I did too. 'Remember, don't depress her.' I helped her stand and walk to the tub. I started the water and locked the door. I pulled off her shirt. I wrapped plastic around her wound to keep the water from touching it. Then I unhooked her bra. She looked...excited. "Fio, you don't look embarrassed." I said. She smiled. "You're my boyfriend, why would I be embarrassed?" She asked. I felt more relaxed. She took off her pants and underwear and crossed her legs. I stared. She giggled. She stood and pulled down my pants. She helped me get undressed. Then we stepped into the shower. She put her hands on my chest. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Marsh, I don't want you to be sad. Okay?" She asked. I was confused. Then I got it. "Fi, you aren't doing it. I won't let you." I said.

She laid her head on my chest. "Your heart beating is all I live for." I said. She opened her eyes and looked into mines. "Really? You love me that much?" She asked. I nodded. "B-but you're immortal!" I saw her tearing u.p "In a few years I will look older then you and then I'll grow old and die. You'll be alone again." She said as the tears fell from her eyes. I wiped them. "No. I'm not immortal. Vampires die too. They actually age 1 for every 10 years. Why do you think I am 19? I was turned about the time you turned two. I was 18. You're 16. In 6 years, I'll be 20. You'll be older than me.." I said. "That's my way out. I won't have to die and you won't lose me but I will finally be seen as a normal person.." She said with hope in her voice. 'Was she considering becoming...a vampire?' "Fi, it's not that easy. Just because you are human doesn't make you abnormal. Being a vampire won't help." I said but she ignored it. "How do you die?" She asked.

I didn't want to be talking about this, especially in the shower. "Our bodies...give out. It's like when a human dies except way more painful. I'll technically be a thousand when I die." I said. "Aren't you a thousand now?" She asked. "No. I'm 32 basically. I know the Mushroom War was about 100 years ago but I wasn't really alive." I said. She was washing me as we spoke. "What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed. "When it started, I was dying. My dad gave his life to save me. My heart was weak. A man knew a way to get his heart and mines to switch. I had to be dead already. It took a long time. I was 7. I was dead for 91years. When I awoke, I wad still 7 and my father was dead. I waited in that place until I was 16. I went outside and the war was over. No one was alive. Except, one human child. A baby. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled as I picked her up. I looked for her parents and found them. The man was dead. Her mom wasn't. 'Take care of her. My little Fionna' She said before dying." I explained. Fionna gasped.

"I called her by her name and told her my name a few times. Once she even called me 'Marshy.' I had her until she was 2. She had a vivid image of me. I Gave her an anklet that said 'Good Little Girl.' I protected the child until a vampire came from nowhere and tried to kill her. I killed him but got bit in the process. I knew the changing process would be painful so I found a family to care for her until I could get her back. A family made of gum. They had a son that was 4. His name was Bonniball. They ended up becoming the King and Queen of this new world known as Aaa.

Fionna turned 5 and Bonniball was 7 when they King and Queen were brutally murdered. Bonniball was the new Prince. He knew at age 7 he couldn't take care of his 5 year old sister. He found a family of talking cats and gave her over. By age 7, Fionna only knew the cats and Bonniball as her family. She was an extraordinary fighter and news got out about Fionna the Human. She went to a battle school meant for adults and beat almost every guy and if she lost, she acted as if it was nothing. She wasn't an adventuress yet though. I heard about her and I knew I had to find her because I thought she'd died years ago. The next day, I met her." I said.

She was smiling. "I knew you saved me but you never told me the entire story. I do remember when you found me again." She said. FLASHBACK IN FIONNA'S POV I ran into the forest and left Cake behind. "Fionna, remember what Mom said?!" She called. Cake was only was 18. I kept running. I tripped and rolled down a hill. I screamed when I hit the ground hard at the end. I opened my eyes and stared at the leaves above me. Everything was spinning. "Cake?" I called. I panicked when I didn't hear her. I stood but fell when my ankle had a horrible pain. I cried instantly. It was dislocated. "Someone help me!" I cried. No one came. "Mommy?! Big brother?!" I called but then remembered that my real mom and Bonniball's mom was dead. Bonni (Gumball's nickname) was too busy to help. I cried but looked at my ankle. On it was an old, rusty anklet I never noticed. I sobed and held it. Then I heard a noise. "You okay?" A voice asked.

"I-I don't know...I don't know why I... I-i just c-can't get up. I don't remember w-where I am." I stuttered. A boy who looked about 18 flew out of the shade. "Who are you?" I asked. He frowned. "You don't remember do you?" He asked me. I slowly shook my head. "Never mind. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He said. I suddenly turned pale. "Please don't drink my blood Marshy." I said. He smiled and looked down like he was sad. "You okay?" I asked. He looked up with tears in his eyes. He ran and hugged me. I barely felt the pain in my ankle. "I'm sorry for leaving. I love you Fi." He said. I gasped and remembered. I knew the feeling of those cold hands and those crimson eyes that appeared in my dreams. He save me when I was little. He gave me away when I was 2. I vaguely remember. I hugged him tight and began crying.

"I remember! I do! I love you! Don't ever leave me again!" I sobbed. He wiped my tears and said "I'm gonna help you, okay?" I felt pain in my chest and looked down to see a needle there. Everything turned black. He must have put me to sleep somehow because when I woke, he was carrying me home and my ankle was back in place. "Marshy?" I asked drowsily. "Yeah?" He asked. "I'm sorry. You basically kept me alive and I didn't remember you and I barely know anything about you!" I said. He smiled and set me on my porch. "Listen Fi, I didn't expect you to remember anything. You were two. I'm surprised you remembered me! Don't feel bad." He said. He stared at the sky and the sun was rising. He kissed my forehead and flew off. I quickly hugged him tight. I sobbed. What do you expect? I am 7. "D-don't leave me a-again! P-please.

I can't let it h-happen again. It's really i-important. Please Marshy." I cried. I tried to forget the horrible memory of when everyone who cared for me died but I couldn't. My parents are gone, Bonni's parents are gone, and Cake's parents are gone. He seemed shocked. "Fi, I'll be back. Trust me." He said. "Promise?" I said into his shirt. "Promise." He said. He flew me inside and put me in bed. "I'm not going anywhere to far this time. Now get some rest." He said before flying out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Fionna's POV)

He shook me from my daze. "Let me wash your hair." He said. I nodded and turned. I saw dirt go down the drain from my hair. He hummed quietly. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge again. The urge to die. I tensed and it must have scared Marshall. He stopped. I had no idea what was going on because I began trembling. "Hey, you okay?" He asked worriedly. I rinsed off and turned off the shower. I jumped out and dried off quickly. I dressed and turned to see a confused face in front of mines. He was dressed too. "Marsh..." I said breathlessly. I felt unusually angry. He saw. "Fionna? What's going on?" He asked.

(Marshall's POV)

I was scared for her. She slapped my hand away when I reached towards her. She ran to the room and collapsed on the bed and screamed into a pillow. I was confused. Then she turned back to me and stared into my eyes. I noticed she looked mad but I noticed something else. Her eyes were glowing. And her eyes were red. "Stop you bastard!" She yelled. "Fionna, please calm down." I said. "NO! IT'S TOO LATE! HE DID THIS! HE CHANGED ME!" She yelled. She quickly froze and gasped. She shook. She groaned loudly and her eyes turned blue again. Then she looked scared. "Flame Prince...changed you?" I asked. "Marshall, no! Shut up!" She yelled. She ran and covered my mouth. I looked down into her eyes. Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked terrified.

She sobbed into my chest. "What have I done?" She sobbed. I hugged her. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! I PROMISED I WOULDN'T TELL! WE HAD A CONTRACT!" She yelled. "Flame Prince won't touch-" She shook her head. She looked at me and looked miserable. "Not him. A demon. More powerful than you. He can hear everything." She said. "Who? And what did he do?" I asked. She hesitated. She moved her hair to reveal a weird mark. It was black but it glowed red as she began talking.

Flashback (in Fionna's POV)

I cried as I mourned Cake's death. It's been a day. I couldn't take it. My head was killing me. I passed out. In my dream, I saw a man. He had black hair and red eyes. He wore normal clothes like a normal boy. He looked about Marshall's age. I walked towards him and he held his hand out to me. "I'm Sebastian. I have been waiting for you. I see you are suffering but you don't have the strength to kill yourself. Is that right?" He asked. I nodded and felt a tear fall. He wiped it. "Oh my dearest, no tears. Here let's make a deal." He said. "What type of deal?" I asked. "I am a demon." I gasped at this. "I love eating souls but only the truly troubled ones taste good. But I can't eat troubled souls until they die of natural causes or until they make a deal with me in which I am permitted to kill them in the end." He said.

"So...you want to make a deal with me?" I asked. He nodded. "How about this. I make it so at any given time, you get the strength to kill yourself and if you are not stopped, you will succeed. You will be part demon. In return, I eat your soul once you die but you may not tell anyone about how I changed you or I am allowed to execute you myself. Understood?" He asked. I gulped. _'Do I dare?' _I hesitated. "If you agree, say these words." He said as words appeared in front of me. _'I have to be with Cake.'_ I nodded. "Just insert your own words where there are three dots." He said.

"I, Fionna, give thee, Sebastian, authority to kill me if this contract is broke and here is the contract. Sebastian will become my demon aide in my quest to perform suicide and in exchange he receives my soul to feast on once I perish. I may not tell anyone ANY details of this partnership whether they be his name or the fact that I am changed. I give thy permission to perform the ceremony on me and leave thy's mark on my...neck and it will glow...red when I am in my demon state. The mark is a symbol of our pact and can be used to kill me. I am not property of Sebastian and my eyes and mark shall prove this. I agree." I said. He smiled evilly. "Now give me the orders to perform the ceremony." He said.

I gulped. "Sebastian, this is an order, perform the ceremony to convert me into part demon." I said. His eyes became pink and they glowed. He came and positioned my neck to fit his needs. He bit down and pain shot through my body. I yelled in pain and his blood went from his body, through his teeth, and into mines. I shook and sobbed.

Flashback (_in Author's POV)_

Fionna's heart momentarily stopped and she froze. As it began beating again, her eyes stared into nothing. She dropped to the floor. Her eyes suddenly changed red and a mark went onto her neck. It was detailed and in the middle was a symbol of a snake. It glowed red. Everything grew dark for Fionna and her eyes closed. _'In the dark of night I wait. I wait for my death and for his red eyes to reappear and consume my soul. Please forgive me.'_

* * *

**_Those of you who watch Black Butler, Sebastian is obviously based off of Sebastian Michaelis. If you have not seen that anime, I highly recommend it!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Marshall's POV)

When Fionna finished the story she burst into tears. "So...you were telling the truth. You don't want to die anymore but you have no choice." I said. She didn't answer. "Fi?" I asked. She was shaking against my chest. I pulled back and she was holding her head and shuddering. "M-marsh..." She said. Then she yelled and her mark turned yellow. She dropped to the floor and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She told me.

I locked the doors and windows and then kneeled by Fionna. She was rocking and holding her head. "H-he's coming. I-it hurts." She said. I held her. "He's not gonna hurt you. I'll stop him." I said. She screamed out in pain and suddenly the light flickered off. I heard evil laughter. I felt Fionna's heart speed up against my chest. "Fionna..." I heard him whisper. She gasped and then groaned in pain. 'As he gets closer, the mark gives her pain. So if he touches her...' "Fionna!" He called louder. I'd never felt Fionna shake like that. She was actually scared. No one scares my little adventuresses. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. Fionna gasped.

"SHE'S MINES!" He yelled. I jumped up. Big mistake. Fionna yelled and the lights came on. I saw him. Fionna was limp in his arms. Her eyes were open wide and staring into nothing. Her mark was glowing white as her soul transferred from her chest into a bottle. "No!" I yelled and jumped for the bottle. He grabbed it first. Her body dropped but I caught her. She let out a breath before her heart stopped. I had to get her soul back in her soon. A body without a soul is dead and being without oxygen to the brain will make her brain-dead. Then it'll be too late. I layed her softly on the bed.

Then I lunged at Sebastian. He was caught off guard. We broke through the window. The bottle flew and we both reached for it. I grabbed it but he kicked it from my hand. We both fell towards the ground. If the bottle broke, Fionna's soul would be free and she'd be a ghost forever. I had to grab it. I kicked Sebastian and pushed off to go faster.

I grabbed the bottle but forgot about the ground. I landed head first. The world swirled around me. Sebastian had landed a few feet away from me. He was knocked out. I knew I was gonna pass out soon. My head throbbed and blood seeped through my wounds. I turned into a bat and flew back to Fionna's room. She was pale on her bed.

I opened the bottle and poured it back into her. It'd be awhile before she woke. I had lost too much blood. I unlocked the door and saw Gumball staring back at me. "What happened?!" He asked. For once, I hugged him. Then everything grew dark.

* * *

AUTHOR: I know this was short but I felt it was good to end there. Don't worry I am going to post this then write more 'cause I want to find out what happens next too! Lol. I'm not one of those author's who know what they're gonna write next. I make it up as I go. So there's my advice to you. Take it or leave it. Ok bye and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A WEEK LATER

(Marshall's POV)  
I sat at Fionna's bedside. She hasn't woken up since Sebastian took her soul. He isn't dead. Only a demon weapon can kill a demon. I didn't leave her side. My wounds haven't healed because they were caused by a demon. I feared for Fionna's life so I didn't care. She'd went longer than I thought without her soul. It had been 10 minutes.

That was too long for a human. She was pale and sweaty. Her heart beat weakly and her breaths were slow and raspy. I occasionally put my head to her chest to make sure the beat was still there. Thankfully, she responded to certain things. So I knew she wasn't brain-dead. She showed pain and she moved in the bed. I stroked her hair.

"Please don't die. Please." I said quietly. Suddenly, she cried in pain. "Gumball!" I called as Fionna writhed in the bed. Gumball ran in. "Crap. I can't help. It's major stomach pain. A side effect from losing your soul too long. I read it somewhere." He said. He sat on a chair and put his face in his hands. I hugged her. I felt horrible. She was sobbing. "Shhh. It's okay." I said. "She can't hear you. She can feel you. That's all. She can barely control her own body." He said.

I ignored him. "Fionna, I'm here. Calm down." I said. She stopped moving and screaming and became paler. She shook in my arms. I sighed. Gumball looked at her and I saw tears form in his eyes. "This is all Flame Prince's fault. If he hadn't made you leave. If he hadn't killed Cake. Fionna would be okay. She would be off adventuring. That bitch!" He yelled. I agreed. I know everyone probably thinks she's a weakling now but they have no idea how much pain she's hidden all her life. And now she's letting it surface.

Gumball sighed again. "M..." I heard. Gumball heard too. He looked at Fionna. She hadn't moved. "Mar..." Gumball stood and came to us. "Fionna? It's Gumball and Marshall. Can you hear us?" He asked. "Marshall...Gumball..." She mumbled. She moved in my arms and opened her eyes slowly. "Yeah. It's us." I said. "Marshall." She sighed. She fell back against me and didn't move. Gumball smiled and left.

She still was pale and breathed slowly. Except now she was awake. She shook in my arms. She was hot and sweaty barely moved. "Fi?" I called. She didn't answer. I grew scared but then I heard her. "...yes?" She asked. She sounded weak and tired. I put her head on my chest where my heart was. She snuggled closer. "Sleep babe." I whispered. She grabbed my hand. "Don't leave me. Please." She said. I nodded and watched as her eyes closed and her breathing became more even. Then I snuck out of the bed to work on the song.

* * *

**Author: Another short chapter. Sorry. I am writing more so don't be mad! I might post about 2 or 3 more chapters before stopping so get ready!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Fionna's POV)  
I woke in killer pain. I didn't realize when I cried out. Marshall was asleep but woke when he heard me. He was at the desk. "Fi, you okay?" He asked. I yawned and nodded. "Hungry? You haven't eaten in a week. Thank Glob you're used to it." He said. I shook my head. I started coughing and I couldn't breathe. "Fi?" He asked. I kept coughing. 'What the hell?'

(Marshall's POV)  
I got worried. She was choking but I didn't know why. I instantly got up and grabbed her hand. She was pale and she gasped. "Gumball!" I screamed. The door burst open and Gumball stood there with a gun. "Move!" He yelled. I ducked as he aimed at Fionna's neck. "GUMBALL NO!" He pulled the trigger and I shut my eyes tight. "AHHH!" I heard. Except it was not Fionna's scream. That was a man's scream. I heard Fionna coughing and breathing with much difficulty. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian with bloody hands and Fionna dazed.

Sebastian yelled and grabbed her by the neck again. He held her high and she kicked her legs wildly. After a few seconds she slowed until she was limp. I couldn't believe what Gumball was doing. He backflipped and kicked Sebastian in the back. He was caught off guard and released Fionna. I jumped across the bed and caught Fionna in my arms. Her lips were blue. She wasn't breathing. "Gumball, Fionna!" I said. He nodded and came to me. I went to Sebastian and continued the fight.

(Gumball's POV)  
Yes I love Fionna. I'd never admit it though. She was like a sister to me. I couldn't do that. Plus, she liked Marshall. But I knew this was my chance. To kiss the love of my life. I pressed down on her chest forcefully three times. Then I carefully fit my lips to her and blew. When I released, I froze. She looked so beautiful but I knew she was dying. I put my ear to her chest and heard her fast pulse. Her heart was going to stop if she didn't get oxygen soon. And just as I said that, it slowed and stopped. "Marshall, her heart stopped but I know what to do!" I said. Where was this sudden burst of boldness come from?

I ran to the infirmary and came back with the defibrillators. I rubbed them together and yelled "Clear!" as a force of habit. I shocked her once. Twice. Three times. Then I heard her cough. She was breathing again. I dropped the defibrillators and hugged her. "You're okay." I sighed. She was quiet. I heard Marshall scream no and let go off Fionna just as Sebastian ran at me. Fionna was dazed and barely awake. I had to protect her. I ran to Sebastian and didn't notice the knife in his hand.

It pierced me when we collided and we both fell. I yelled in pain as blood gushed from my side. I quickly removed the knife and grabbed the gauze from Fionna's wound. I wrapped my side. Marshall had dark red eyes now. "Oh no." I said quietly. He threw Sebastian through the window. He fell and I told Marshall not to worry about me. I knew I'd live. He was confused but quickly understood what i was about to do. I jumped out the window and had a demon sword in hand. I fell down with Sebastian and stabbed his head while he was unconscious. And we fell and everything turned black as i hit the ground.

(Marshall's POV)  
Gumball jumped and I stood surprised at his sudden boldness. I held a knife in my hand. I forgot about Fionna until i heard her. "Stop..." She mumbled. I went to her and placed her on the bed. "Marshall...I love you." She said and became pale. I was confused. I knew she loved me but why would she say it. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. "Fi, you're okay!" I said. But instead of answering, she began crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her. "C-cake spoke to me. I-in my final moments. I talked to her." She said. I believed it because I know ghosts and they spoke to dead people before dying. "S-she wanted o-one request from you. It involves...a sacrifice." She said in tears. "What is it?" I asked. Tears fell. "I can't say. She said if you love me, you'll do it on your own. If you don't, you lose me forever." And she looked away.

I nodded and she sat up. She pulled me close and kissed me passionately. Then I felt her grab my hand and I forgot about the knife in it as she thrust it forward into her chest. She yelled. She pulled away and tears fell from her eyes and she held the knife. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "Fionna, no!" I yelled. "If you loved me, you'd know how to save me. If not, you lose me forever." She said. Then she coughed up blood and gasped. Her heart pounded loud for me to hear. "You do love me, right? You have to save me. Please. Please." She said. Before I could answer, her eyes rolled back and she was unconscious. Then I knew what to do.


	14. Sequel!

Sequel is called Deadly Awakening. Search it or go on my page! I am writing another Fiolee and it will be my 13th book so yeah!


End file.
